


Virtues

by storiesfortravellers



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Banter, Criticism, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G points out that Sam isn't perfect. Sam doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtues

"You're a control freak, you know that?" G said.

Sam shook his head. "I have attention to detail."

"And you're paranoid."

"I'm highly skilled at threat assessment."

"And bossy," G added pointedly.

"I'm good at communicating my expectations clearly."

"Overprotective."

"I know the value of my allies and friends."

"Annoying."

"Persistent."

"Argumentative."

"Persuasive. Also, look who's talking."

"Are you really going to act like you don't have any vices or flaws?" G said, folding his arms.

"I can think of one," Sam said with a smirk.

"What's that?"

"I've got terrible taste in men."

G flicked him off.

Sam grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:   
>  “The problem with people who have no vices is that generally you can be pretty sure they're going to have some pretty annoying virtues.” (Elizabeth Taylor)


End file.
